Typically, an enterprise, such as a company, business, or firm, relies on radio and/or TV news reporting capabilities to provide urgent enterprise related information (e.g., “Plant closed due to snow conditions. Do not report to work”) to its employees. For example, if an enterprise such as a manufacturing plant, a refinery, a school, a government office, or private business office, or the like, were closing due to an incident (e.g., a fire, a chemical spill, a bomb threat), the enterprise would rely on TV and/or radio broadcasts to inform its employees (not currently at the enterprise) of the closing. In many scenarios, the broadcaster would not interrupt its regular programming. Rather, the broadcast would report the incident during the next scheduled news break. This could result in a significant delay in the delivery of the information.
The enterprise could try to contact employees via telephone. For example, managers could call employees, who would in turn call other employees. This mode of telephone distribution also could be time consuming, inefficient, and result in a significant delay in the delivery of information. Further delay or failure to deliver the message could occur if there is a break in the chain because one of the intermediate persons in the process were not available.